The Storm
by Reedwhisker of RiverClan
Summary: I'm just your normal apprentice- training hard, good hunter, skilled fighter, nothing out of the ordinary. Well. . . I was until the medicine cat received a prophecy including me, my sister, and my best friend.
1. Prologue

I'm just your normal apprentice- training hard, good hunter, skilled fighter, nothing out of the ordinary.

Well . . . I _was_ until the medicine cat received a prophecy including me, my sister, and my best friend.  
 _Before the darkness engulfs the Clans, the storm and sun will bring back the light to save them. Beware of the breeze, for it shall bring the darkness.  
_ Featherpool, the medicine cat, told me that Sunpaw-my best friend- and I-Stormpaw- were the storm and sun to bring the light and Breezepaw-my sister- was the one to bring the darkness.  
I didn't believe him at first. I wasn't special in any way, nor was Sunpaw or Breezepaw. We were all just normal apprentices.  
But, I believed him when me and Sunpaw shared a dream from StarClan.

***

Me and Sunpaw were in a sunny, grassy clearing when all of the sudden, a breeze comes and the clearing gets darker and darker, until it is pitch black. A storm then comes, which washes away all of the darkness to reveal the sun.  
Many voices were all meowing the same thing.  
 _Before the darkness engulfs the Clans, the storm and sun will bring back the light to save them. Beware of the breeze, for it shall bring the darkness.  
Save the Clans . . ._

***


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances-**

 **ThunderClan-  
**  
Leader-  
Brittlestar - orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-  
Amberfur- cloudy gray-and-black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Featherpool- white tom with bright blue eyes  
 _Apprentice- Grassflight- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
_  
Warriors-  
Applebreeze- brown and cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Fernflight- brown tom with blue eyes  
Ashheart- mottled gray tom with amber eyes  
Redwhisker- orange tabby tom with amber eyes (Brittlestar's twin brother)  
Blackfur- black tom with purple eyes and a white chest  
Beechfur- tan she-cat with green eyes  
 _Apprentice- Squirrelpaw_  
Russettail- gray she-cat with a black tail and yellow eyes  
Smokesky- gray-black she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice- Sootpaw_  
Kestrelstrike- silver tabby tom with brown eyes  
Crowflight- blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes  
 _Apprentice- Sunpaw_  
Sorrelfur- tortoiseshell she-cat blue eyes  
 _Apprentice- Stormpaw_  
Songbird- calico tom with amber eyes  
Bracken- brown tom with green eyes (formerly from Tribe of Rushing Water)  
 _Apprentice- Breezepaw_

Apprentices-  
Sootpaw- gray tom with brown eyes  
Stormpaw- silver she-cat with beautiful green eyes  
Breezepaw- blue-gray and white she-cat with green eyes  
Sunpaw- sand-colored tom with blue eyes  
Squirrelpaw- yellow she-cat with green eyes

Queens-  
Icedawn- white shecat with green eyes (mother to Poppykit and Bumblekit)  
Daisytail- brown and white tabby she-cat with orange eyes (mother to Amberkit, Dawnkit, and Hollykit)

Elders-  
Plumstreak- orange she-cat with amber eyes  
Greenstalk- silver tom with blue eyes  
Hazelpoppy- red-brown she cat with hazel eyes

 **ShadowClan-**

  
Leader-  
Jaystar - gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Deputy-  
Appledusk- red tom with orange eyes

Medicine cat-  
Brokenflight- black she-cat

 **WindClan-**

Leader-  
Sorrelstar- mottled brown tom with green eyes

Deputy-  
Firedawn - flame-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat-  
Fuzzyfur- gray and white she-cat with tufts of fur sticking up everywhere with purple eyes  
 _Apprentice- Brackenpaw- brown tom with green eyes_

 **RiverClan**

Leader-  
Splashstar - gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy-  
Pikefang- blue-gray tom with green eyes

Medicine cat-  
Willowheart - orange she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice- Mothfur - white she-cat with red eyes_


	3. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting," demanded Brittlestar from the highrock, his orange tabby pelt shining in the morning sunlight.  
"It's our apprentice ceremony!" meowed Stormkit excitedly to her sister, Breezekit.  
"I'm so excited!" replied Breezekit as their mother, Applebreeze, was grooming Breezekit's pelt.  
As Applebreeze finished, Brittlestar beckoned Stormkit and Breezekit forward.  
"Breezekit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Bracken, you were once from the Tribe of Rushing Water. You have been a loyal warrior since, and I trust you to be mentor to Breezepaw." Bracken looked pleased as he stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice.  
"Sorrelfur," Brittlestar continued, "you will be mentor to Stormpaw. May you share with her your courage and excellent hunting skills." Stormpaw nervously reached up to touch noses to Sorrelfur. Sorrelfur had a satisfied gleam in her eyes, so Stormpaw decided she couldn't be too bad of a mentor.  
"I'm glad your my apprentice, Stormpaw, I looked forward to training you!" the tortoiseshell she-cat murmured, "For now, go and find a nest in the apprentice's den."  
"Okay, Sorrelfur! When will we explore the territory?" asked the silver apprentice.  
"Tomorrow." replied Sorrelfur.  
 _I'm now an apprentice of ThunderClan . . ._ thought Stormpaw as she padded to the den.


End file.
